<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>冬春冬。 by Uccello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311715">冬春冬。</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello'>Uccello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>关于仆赤和俺赤和紫原。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Murasakibara Atsushi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>冬春冬。</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ˇ</p><p> </p><p>东京的冬天也的确不容小觑，学生会的办公室里是不会存在暖桌的，总会让人因此觉得面对寒气有些无处可避。不过空调的确在努力工作，于是屋里充满干燥的热度。 </p><p>紫原其实并不经常造访这里的，更何况是周末的训练结束之后，因为总是在学生会没有分毫懈怠感的空气里有点格格不入，课后似乎也同样很少见绿间真太郎不在的将棋时间，不过的确，赤司一个人也可以如常。房门在他身后彻底关上时才稍微松垮下肩膀，擅自去小少爷对面的位置坐下。紫发的大个子毫不见外地弓弯脊背、下颌抵上台面，只稍稍垂眼望向形势复杂的棋盘。 </p><p>散布于各方格中的木块向敌手展露尖端獠牙拼杀犹酣。香车纵跨战场直切敌阵，坚固盾牌由这位帝王驱使化作利刃。单是在吃子罢了，端坐原处的王将大抵满是矜功负胜的态度，对为人称道的打入规则都显出十分睥睨轻蔑的做派。是多少有些不合常理的局势。他漫不经心地回想起它似曾相识、大概是因为像极了某场比赛，以及它之后出现在这里的、赤司与绿间之间的一场对弈吧。 </p><p>那是赤司征十郎性情大变之前不久的事，不过似乎也已经可以将现在的模样窥见一二。自始便锁定胜局、并将差距不断拉大成不可逾越的鸿沟，紫原被他要求参与进攻，事后则拥着软化为寻常温和模样的赤司，昏昏欲睡地观摩棋局。平和、温暖、绚烂无比的春季，像飞花坠地那样悄无声息地离开，然后迎来暴烈而锐利的夏。 </p><p>最终，不自量力地向赤司所在方向摆出攻击姿态的那枚王将被逼上绝路，王手毫不留情，一局以压倒性优势结束。 </p><p>木制品清淡而温暖的气味就像真实战场上的硝烟一样弥漫着，久久不散。声称规则太过麻烦而不想学习将棋的紫原敦兀自取了方才被杀死的那枚王将把玩，摆明一副故意要干扰棋局的做派，倒出乎意料的没有被阻止。他说不清次数地、一时心血来潮地尝试与不会败北的赤司比赛耐心，最终也仍是在三分钟内不出所料地输掉。 </p><p>“只是看着有点没意思阿、小赤来和我比一局。” </p><p>红发少年对他极难得的提议露出一副复杂神情，到底还是半是因为好奇半是因为骄傲自己不会输而应下。提议者慢悠悠地坐直身子，信手抛接几下掌中棋子，再倏地将它拍上台面，敲出不轻不重的一声脆响。紫原摆出理直气壮的模样违背正统规则，拖长语调擅自订下胜负评判标准。 </p><p>“好了，我猜正面——小赤呢?” </p><p>根本没有被给予选择余地的小帝王愣怔片刻，一抬眼就正对上他努力假装天真无害、但到底多留了几分促狭意思给自己捕捉的眼睛。紫原的掌心被棋子面上向下凹陷的汉字棱角压出反向纹路，在对方纵容神情浮现时真真切切地露出愉快面色。他的手抬起时还像是被卡住一般悬空片刻，小物件轻飘飘地在空中旋了一圈，像是要证明他的胜利并耀武扬威一般，仍旧是正面暴露光下。 </p><p>太过洋洋得意了。赤司望向他，一句话到了唇边又重新咽下去，多想来紫原难得勤快地绕了这么大圈子，大抵也不过就是提出些无关痛痒的要求——当被允许俯视他的大个子从背后环抱住他时，猜想被应证了大半。这样的处境无法确认对方面上的神色，也几乎等同于被限制行动，显然紫原并不感到餍足、且万分贪得无厌，全然不介意无话而沉默得想要凝固的空气，大概它没有结冰还要倚仗空调的负隅顽抗。 </p><p>是睽违已久的一个拥抱。紫原弓着身子多少有些吃力，阖目轻轻抵在他颈窝，熟悉气息混着体温的平稳暖意慢悠悠地渡过来，就像他的小赤从未改变过那样。他对此其实是没有什么不合意见的，有些事实与情感倒是很意外的不会因为性格改变就发生多大偏移，几个月时间留给谁去适应都足够，只是从春到夏再到冬而已。 </p><p>紫原希望有一半的概率赤司会以为他向暮春时那样昏昏欲睡，剩下一半则是各自心知肚明。他就这样一动不动，呼吸安稳绵长——吐息间满是方才糖果的甜味余韵，很适合亲吻——像某种巨大而温暖的动物，连最后几分凉意都可以阻隔在外。 </p><p>赤司手中的书一直翻到最后一页，硬质封底压下之前的纸张，落在桌面磕出一点轻响。紫原随他进度断断续续模棱两可地看了小半本，由于太不用心的缘故，连那些外国人各自的冗长名讳都区分不清，他罕见这样的好耐心，在怀里一直抱着的人动作极轻地将他推靠椅背、自己脱出其中时，都花五万分心思去佯装熟睡。 </p><p>隔着眼睑，再亮都看不真切。他只知道眼前的影子停顿几秒，再缓慢地、缓慢地凑近，直到——直到紫原感到了那个轻吻，一触即离的。运动员出色的反应神经被滥用，他在第一时间抬手抚上偷袭者的后脑重新压近，半睁着眼仿佛仍旧惺忪，却也清清楚楚地看到赤司已然是一红一金的眼瞳里全无抗拒神色，反倒是某种不可说的笑意、与习以为常的意思。 </p><p>还是他的小赤啊。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>